Daughter Time
by Terri Jones
Summary: I'm dead. Well, I was never alive in the first place I guess. Dad would be shaking his head if he was reading over my shoulder, reading this journal. (Taken from the beginning of Chapter 1) - TJ
1. Prologue

**Ten years after Phantom Planet**

Death sighed, pinching her nose.

"Strength and Power are back." She said, resting her head against her taller half's side. He nodded, putting his head on top of hers. "Red, I know when we need to send them, all eight of them, back to when we were seventeen." She said.

"Agreed." Danny entered, behind Death and Red. "But they're not the only ones. Dan is coming, and... Him." The woman almost dropped the little boy in her arms. She stared at Danny, fear written across her face. "Look, Death, you need to prepare your kids. Clockwork and I discussed it. We're sending them back."

"Alright." Red answered, as he tried to keep his wife from fainting. 'Him' had almost killed her. Almost.

Ember looked down at her son's tan face. She pressed a kiss on his forehead. He whimpered as a pale girl was placed into her arms.

"Jackson and Felicity don't have to go, do they?" Ember's oldest, Dani, asked. The Rocker looked apologetically down at her, as Death took her children to one of the two portals.

"Who's taking them through?" Red asked as his oldest daughter clung to him. "Nee, you need to go. It's safest for you."

"But daddy..." she cried, clinging to him. Red could see tears in the seven year olds eyes.

"No one is taking them through. Clockwork will put them in the proper places, the places they need to go." Danny mumbled, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Goodbye." Death kneeled down to her daughter's and son's points. The youngest, two years old, sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, Ree." Red whispered. The eight children hugged their parents, while Ember handed Felicity to Clockwork, while Danny handed Jackson to Frostbite.

_19 years prior (At least I think it is)_

Clockwork looked at his two year old daughter from the future. It was going to be a _long_ road to work on.


	2. Chapter 1: Before the Accident

_I am Felicity Time, I am fourteen and a half. My best friend was born a year and a half before myself, but... dad won't tell me anything about my time, or when I was born, where I was born, etcetera, etcetera._

_I think I should start with the basics. I'm dead. Well, I was never alive in the first place I guess. Dad would be shaking his head if he was reading this over my shoulder, reading this journal._

_Yup, this is a journal. Despite Jack's belief that it's a **diary**, which it is NOT, thank you very much. _

_I think I'm going to give you a quick run-through of my life._

_My best friend and I were sent here to this time when we were two and three. And after that? Well, we were raised in the Ghost Zone._

_Dad, he was, and still is the one who has/is raising me, while Jack has basically had to raise himself._

_When I was twelve, Jack and I finally got to go to school in the human world. And now..._

Felicity stood up, grabbing a bag and slinging it over her shoulder. She brushed her hair out of her eyes, sighing slightly. She closed her green eyes, and yawned. It was late, so why was she getting up?

She tossed the bag into her chair, she yawned before plopping down on her bed and stretching. Clockwork watched her for a moment from the door.

The Last Night by Skillet woke her up. She groaned as she forced herself to get up. She yawned, rubbing her eyes. She sang along with the music as she got ready for school. She put a necklace on, it turned her hair brown. Her eyes stopped glowing.

"Alright. I'm heading to school Dad!" she shouted to her father as she left the tower. Clockwork made no answer.

She landed right outside of the portal that would open in a minute, and moments later she closed her eyes, waiting for Jack.

Jack yawned, awaking at the same time his best friend had. He floated next to her as she raised her hand and focused her abilities.

"I hope I get this done right." She murmured under her breath. She closed her eyes as the portal opened, in the form of a hourglass, and the two stared at it uncertainly.

"Should we go in?" Jack asked, leaning against the wall. She raised an eyebrow, her eyes became narrowed for a moment.

"Would you rather see if we can get in through Vladimir Masters' portal? After all, he does want you dead."

"Point taken. Could you call your dad or something?" she raised an eyebrow. "Fine, fine." He took her hand, her cheeks turned slightly red, but as he slipped through the portal, she felt a tug.

She landed on her knees as Jack pulled her up a bit, she stared at him, turning red. He stared down, he also turned red a bit.

"Um... sorry." They walked towards the school, but he looked down at her, out of the corner of his eyes.

"Hey!" Danny called to Felicity, who rolled her eyes. She nodded at Danny as they entered the school together.

Two green eyes stared at the whiteboard, and the back of her best friend's head. She sighed again, she couldn't help but feel like she was having issues. She ran a hand through her blue hair, though it looked brunette to everyone else.

"You alright there?" Jack asked, looking behind him, directly at his friend. She nodded, turning red again. "Alright, you have gotta stop that, b..." he stopped himself from whatever he was going to say. She stared at him for a moment. He licked his lips, trying to stop himself from finishing that phrase.

"What was the rest of that?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Her green eyes closed for a moment and he turned back to the whiteboard. She sighed.

Cat, Felicity's best friend, put a hand on her shoulder. Felicity smiled faintly, her eyes became sad.

"Look, Fee, we need to talk about Jacky." Cat said, leaning against her friend's arm. The taller, and older, girl glared down.

"Cat Lynn!" called a teacher. Cat groaned, sliding away from her best female friend, towards her class.

...

Felicity yawned as she slid out of the tower. She would be meeting with Danny later, along with Sam and Tucker. She wasn't sincerely friends with Sam, because she knew Sam liked Danny.

She wrapped her silver belt around her waist. Two-three weeks until the accident, and Jack's father would become half ghost, so they had to wait.

Clockwork said on her sixteenth birthday, the two would be returning to their own time. They had that much time to convince Danny that Ember was better for him than Sam or Paulina.

As her hair changed colors with the necklace she put on, she waited for Jack. He was probably talking to his mother, telling him about his older sister, and how her ghost half was her blood.

"C'mon, Jacky. We need to go." She tapped her foot against the rock. She looked back at the younger ghost girl. Cat, the daughter of Skulker, was _not_ happy. Her pacing was getting faster and faster. "You seem more irate than I." Felicity joked, her duller green eyes alight with mischief.

"I need out of here. Dad's lookin' for me." In the background the two could hear 'Those Nights' by Skillet, so they turned to see the snowy hair of Jack.

"Hello, Cat. Hello, Felicity."

"Heya Jack!" Cat shouted, waving at him. "Can we go now?" she whined, her eyes dark. Her hair had become brown with green at the very bottom. She wore a brown skirt with a green belt, she wore a brown shirt with a green jacket over it.

"You look nice, Cat." Jack commented. "You got a date?" she shook her head, blushing. The others knew she was lying.

"Whoever you are dating, he's got two older siblings who if he gets on your bad side, will die."

"Unless he's a ghost. Then he'll just get hit. Repeatedly. Until he's nothing less..." Jack trailed off as the older female rolled her eyes.

...

Jack sat across from his father at Nasty Burger, Felicity yawned, resting her head against his shoulder. Danny smirked. He got that Jack liked Felicity, and vise versa, but how he didn't get that Sam liked him, or Ember later, Jack couldn't get that.

"Dude." She yawned, looking up at the oldest at the table. "I'm exhausted." She yawned again, and Jack shook his head, laughing for the first time any of them had heard since they met when they started middle school.

"I'll take you back to your house." He said, lifting her up and she rested against his back. She wrapped her arms around his neck, falling asleep in moments. "We will see you Monday." He turned towards the others as he started to walk. "Goodbye." The glare he sent at Sam could melt metal or boil water. A whole ocean of water.

"Why on earth..." Sam demanded as he walked past, without so much as an apology for the way he acted towards her.

...

Felicity walked up to her bedroom, yawning silently as she could. She could hear Jack talking to her father. She stopped at the top of the stairs towards her room, listening.

"I would like to ask permission to date your daughter." She heard Jack speak first, her eyes lit up, She yawned, entering her room. She would be allowed to talk to her father and Jack in the morning. But right then, she was exhausted.

**TJ: Alright, I always forget to put this bit in.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Cat Lynn, Felicity Time and Jackson Frozen, and Death, her eight children 'Him', Powers and Strength. Oh, and Slytherin Green Nail Polish! **

**Not my longest chapter, but the next chapter will be longer. I forgot to mention it.**


End file.
